From Start To Finish
by DreamingofDragons
Summary: One Shot. DracoGinny. Fluff


From Start To Finish- by DreamingofDragons One Shot  
  
Disclaimers: I'm sorry but I don't own any of it (boohoo). Neither the characters from Harry Potter series or the Linkin Park song "In the End" so if you want to sue me for my meager possessions… well I don't have many.  
  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
-Linkin Park "In the End"  
  
She stood in an embrace snogging in the middle of a secluded hallway with him. She was still confused. Her heart and brain were two totally different things right then. Her brain kept on telling her it was wrong. Yet, her heart was telling her that this was exactly what she had been dreaming about from the beginning. This was exactly it. Something she had not felt with all her other boyfriends. The electric feeling that was traveling down her spine every time his hand moved. 'But how can you love your worst enemy? Someone that gives your brother and your best friend no grief? The enemy of the guy you had a crush on for the longest time?'  
  
They broke apart.  
  
"Ginny" he murmured before he started to kiss her again.  
  
She pulled away. "Come on lets go to the lake."  
  
~*~  
  
They stood by the lake. Completely content with the way things were. And yet….  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well… I'll always be by your side, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ginny, I love you."  
  
She looked up at him and stayed silent, just taking in his face. Then she smiled as she moved closer and answered, "of course I know, and you know what?"  
  
"What."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They then smiled at each other and slowly made their way back to the castle hand in hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Weeks later.  
  
"Draco, I think we should confront my brother now. I'm ready."  
  
Draco was silent for a while. Then he said, "I want you to know that it won't be easy even if my father is in Azkaban and I am 18. There still is my mum and all of your brothers and your parents. Even your friends might not like it."  
  
"Well, do you think I'm not prepared? After all I have the best Bat Bogey Curse in the school to use against anyone and anything that gets in the way."  
  
Draco smiled remembering the curse. "I wouldn't want to be at the receiving end to one of those again."  
  
~*~  
  
The Great Hall was a clatter during dinner. Everyone was eating and talking, busy with their lives. The door opened and some turned around to see who the late comer was. Only it wasn't one late comer it was two. And a Slytherin hand in hand with a Gryffindor. A Malfoy with a Weasley. Those who saw gaped in surprise and once everyone realized who had just walked in, the Great Hall was quiet. A dead silence hung in the air. Then Ron Weasley, the only Weasley brother left in Hogwarts stood up, becoming ever the redder until it looked like he would explode.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco and murmured, "So much for the happy acceptance."  
  
Draco looked down and laughed.  
  
The sound of his genuine laughter stunned the students into a bigger surprise.  
  
"Come on lets eat at the Slytherin table where no stupid git will come and bother us." Ginny said vehemently.  
  
Draco shook his head, "No, no, no, you are not going to avoid this, besides, it's my chance to get at that kid in a way that he didn't imagine possible." He smirked as he looked toward Ron.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Yeah, maybe you should mention some shagging and snogging and he wouldn't know what hit him."  
  
Draco smiled again, this time even wider. "Come on, lets go then."  
  
They walked over to the Gryffindor table, all eyes watching their every step.  
  
Ron, still standing, but held back by Harry and Hermione, looked like he was going to kill someone, and to the credit of Ron, he was going to kill Malfoy. Slug him in the head a couple times, make sure that he bleeds then maybe castrate….  
  
Ginny and Draco had made it to the table by then and were now busy seating themselves among Ginny's friends, some who did not look happy, but did move aside to make room for them.  
  
Ginny's friends, who had been told a little while after they first started meeting, smiled reassuringly and started to return their normal teenaged chatter.  
  
Her best friend, Lisa, turned around toward Draco, and said in a stern voice, "If you hurt Ginny, not only will her six brothers come after you but so will the rest of the Gryffindor house, maybe even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You know Ginny is quite popular with those houses."  
  
Draco smirked, "Well, then I guess I shouldn't hurt her then." He then leaned toward Lisa, "But to clarify, is this physical hurt or mental? 'Cause I might not be able to avoid the physical hurt."  
  
Lisa turned red and then said, "I mean the hurt where you break her heart. You… you… ugh!"  
  
Ginny laughed, "Don't let him get to you, Lisa, you don't expect him to change his attitude do you? Plus, I don't think he would hurt me in that way."  
  
Draco smirked again, then leaned over and started to kiss Ginny, then… (smack).  
  
The next thing he knew, Ron was towering over him, ready to land in another punch when Ginny pointed her wand at Ron and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus."  
  
Only the thing was that Ron was leaning in toward Draco and the spell didn't prevent people from toppling over when at a rather odd angle, so the arm heading toward Draco was even harder (due to the petrification). But then the spell did slow down Ron's toppling over by a second because the spell has to get into effect first, which gave Draco sufficient time to move out of the way, by a millisecond before true damage could be done to his face.  
  
~*~  
  
So the rest of the year progressed. Ron forever angry at Ginny for not telling him. And Ron trying to beat up Draco, because Draco was constantly dropping subtle hints about what Ginny and him did when they were alone (most of which was… uhm… not true). The 7th years graduated everyone went home. Voldemort was defeated that summer. Thanks to Harry and the Order of the Phoenix and the DA, that Draco became a part of during the summer.  
  
School came around again and things were hard. Ginny missed Draco and Draco missed Ginny. They could only see each other during Hogsmeade visits and vacation time. The rest of the time they simply wrote letters to each other. Ginny was busy with her NEWTS and Draco was busy with his Auror training.  
  
Time passed slowly by and finally graduation came around for Ginny.  
  
Her whole family was there along with Hermione, Harry, and Draco. They all celebrated that night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
Draco was sweating and looking nervous.  
  
"Uhm, so what do you plan on doing now that you have graduated?"  
  
Ginny looked slyly at Draco, "I don't know, what do you think I should do now that I've graduated."  
  
He looked at her and smirked. His nervousness disappearing. "I did rub off on you didn't I?"  
  
Ginny acted innocent, "Whatever are you talking about?"  
  
Draco laughed. "Well, I guess stalling is not going to help." He promptly got on bended knee in the middle of the graduation party and… "Will you marry me, Ginny Weasley?"  
  
Ginny smiled happily then nodded 'yes' pulling him back on his feet and gave him a hug. Then spoke into his ear "do you think we should go tell my family and your mother now?"  
  
"Yes." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful ring of white gold set with a diamond in the middle surrounded by tiny lavender colored princess cut tanzanite.  
  
~*~  
  
As they stood together in the wedding chapel with all of their family and friends celebrating the coming together of the worst of enemies, Ginny whispered into Draco's ears, "You know what? In the end it doesn't matter what happened in between just the start and the finish. The middle, the middle is just there to pull the story together."  
  
Draco looked into her eyes. Ginny's eyes. Beautiful eyes. He smiled. He then bent down and kiss her and then whispered, "I know. And I love you."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and were happy.  
  
~*~  
  
And that was all that mattered.  
  
The start and the finish.  
  
The starts important because it's what begins it all.  
  
The finish is important because it gives you 'happily ever after.'  
  
In the end it doesn't ever matter what happened in between.  
  
As long as you are happy.  
  
That's all that ever matters in a love story.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
A/N: Well, this is my first story. Tell me how I did. Thanks :D 


End file.
